El primer beso
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Centrado en El Príncipe Mestizo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hermione se hubiera enfrentado a Ron por cómo estaba actuando después de que se enterara de que su primer beso fue con Viktor Krum?


**No tengo idea de dónde salió esta historia, literalmente sólo tuve la idea y decidí escribirla.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.**

Ron caminó por los pasillos hecho una fiera. Cruzaba todas las habitaciones con un profundo ceño fruncido, espantaba cruelmente a los niños pequeños para que fueran a sus habitaciones y gritaba exgeradamente a los estudiantes por cosas que no eran muy serias mientras hacia sus rondas como perfecto.

Prácticamente le había anunciado a Hermione, sin mirarla a los ojos y sin ocultar su tono enojado, que iban a hacer sus rondas por separado, mientras más lejos mejor. Después le dio la espalda y se fue sin decir más, y aunque no le vio la cara, podía imaginarse perfectamente su expresión herida y confundida. Pero, en ese momento, la idea de lastimar a Hermione no era más que atractiva.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Había pasado días festejando que le había invitado a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn, cuando probablemente sólo lo había hecho porque no tenía a nadie más que llevar, porque su precioso _Vicky_ no estaba ahí, lo había ilusionado cruelmente, cuando ella sentía algo por alguien más. _¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso_? Especialemente si esa persona se suponía que era tu mejor amiga.

Y ahora no podía mirarla a los ojos, no podía hablarle directamente, porque todo lo que ella hacía era recordarle el enojo, el dolor y los celos que él sentía. El único que sabía sobre todo era Harry, y él parecía determinado a no interponerse en el asunto, y Ron lo prefería así, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera a Hermione que estaba celoso, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que lo había herido.

Se tomó su tiempo para vagar por los pasillos, cuando al mirar su reloj tuvo que ir regañadientes a encontrarse con Hermione, porque ya de por sí iba muy atrasado.

\- Todo claro - gruñó Ron apenas la vio, enfrente de las escaleras para los cuartos. Sin siquiera decirle buenas noches, pasó a su lado y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras hacia los cuartos de los hombres cuando sintió un jalón de su manga.

Miró confundido y enojado a Hermione, quien tenía un poño apretado en su manga derecha. Lo miraba con furia y frustración, su cabello se veía aún más rizado de lo normal, como si hubiera mucha estética en la habitación - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa últimamente?! - siseó furiosa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ron apartó la mirada y trató de librarse de su agarre, pero ella no cedió - ¿Qué mierda quieres, Hermione? - preguntó Ron mirándola con ojos de pistola.

\- ¡Quiero que me digas porque de repente me odias! - gritó Hermione, finalmente soltando su manga - ¡Todo parecía estar yendo bien entre nosotros hasta que de la noche a la mañana decidiste que no me toleras! ¡Y ni siquiera me dices qué hice mal!

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones - respondió secamente, con una expresión indiferente.

Hermione parecía estar apunto de estallar - ¡SÍ, SÍ TIENES! ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Se supone que me debes contar todo!

El pelirrojo sintió una furia incontrolable ardiendo en su interior, y sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente - ¿Ahora sí, verdad? Pero que diferente eran las cosas cuando _tú_ no me contaste de tu primer, o _primeros_ , besos con _Vicky_ , supongo que las reglas no aplican para una superestrella.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron con horror, y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás - ¿Q-Qué?

\- Me oíste - contestó Ron desafiantemente - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que lo habías besado? ¿O es que planeabas nunca decirme?

Hermione balbuceo antes de mirarlo enojada - ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Ron se rió cruelmente - Pensé que los mejores amigos se decían todo - entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Hermione se apresuró a perseguirlo, y cuando no le contestó mientras gritaba su nombre, caminó más rápido que él y lo arrebasó para ponerse enfrente de él y evitarle el paso - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! - gritó Hermione, su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya (especialemente cuando la diferencia de estatura se acortaba significativamente mientras ella se paraba en un escalón más alto que él) que sintió su aliento en su cara.

\- Apártate, Hermione. Ya tuve suficiente de tí por un día, tal vez por toda una semana - gruñó.

\- ¡No! - contestó la chica desafiantemente - ¿Todo esto es porque besé a alguien? ¡Tienes que superarlo, fue hace años!

\- ¡Sí, fue hace años! - explotó el chico - ¡Lo que significa que llevas años mintiéndome! ¡Todo este tiempo me habías jurado que Krum no era más que un amigo mientras yo te veía enviarle cartas como imbécil! ¡Nunca en ningún momento se te pasó por la mente decirme la verdad!

\- El primer beso es algo muy personal - balbuceó Hermione, con una expresión culpable después de que la culpara de mentir - No se lo dices a cualquiera.

\- Ah, entonces yo soy un "cualquiera" ahora, es bueno saberlo - contestó Ron, tratando de apartarla, siendo detenido por Hermione, quien agarró con fuerza sus antebrazos, y no podía quitarla sin lastimarla por el agarre torcido y furioso que tenía sobre él.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan necio? - preguntó Hermione con un tono entre cansado y enojado - ¡Sabes que no es lo que quería decir!

\- ¡No me importa qué es lo que querías decir, Hermione! ¡Llegas años tarde para explicarme sobre Vicky! Y ahora no estoy interesado, besa a quien quieras, a mí qué rayos mé importa.

La expresión de Hermione se cayó, para ser reemplazada por una de terror, tal vez su nivel de celos era molesto, pero al menos demostraba que le interesaba, y ella no quería que dejara de importarle. Sus manos se deslizaron a sus brazos, y lo forzó a mirarla directamente a los ojos - Ron, por favor escúchame. Te puedo jurar que no siento nada por Viktor, no te mentí, él realmente sólo es un amigo.

Ron bufó - Deja de quererme ver la cara de estúpido, ¡nunca le dejaste de escribir! ¡Nunca dejaste de pensar en él! - entonces, sin querer, su máscara se cayó un poco, demostrando un poco de su dolor - Viktor fue tu primer beso, tu primera cita, y al parecer también tu primer novio.

Hermione deslizó sus manos de arriba a abajo en sus brazos de manera tranquilizadora mientras negaba con la cabeza furiosamente - No, no, no. Ron, Viktor y yo nunca fuimos novios. Sólo le escribo un par de veces al año para ver cómo está, y siempre ha sido de una forma amistosa.

Ron negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro - Es por esto que me tengo que alejar de ti, Hermione. Me estás mirando directamente a los ojos, me dices todo esto, y yo ya no te creo. Hace un par de días hubiera metido mi mano al fuego a que cualquier cosa que tú me dijeras era cierto, pero ahora... - tomó una respiración temblorosa - No siento que pueda confiar en ti - la expresión debastada de Hermione hizo que tuviera que apartar la mirada - Por favor, apártate.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos - Por favor, Ron - susurró con voz rota - Deja que te explique. La única razón por la que no te dije acerca de mi primer beso es porque no sabía como te lo tomarías, ¡ni siquiera se lo dije a Harry!

\- Pero se lo dijiste a Ginny - la acusó - Y ella ni siquiera es una de tus mejores amigas.

\- Así que ella fue quien te dijó - suspiró Hermione, su tono le dio el mensaje de que su hermana no iba a salirse libre de esto.

Ron hizo una mueca agria - Alguien tenía que revelar tus mentiras.

\- ¡No fueron mentiras! . explotó Hermione - ¡No supe cómo decirselos! ¡Cuando se trata de chicos no es lo mismo hablarlo entre niñas y niños!

\- Harry nos contó de su primer beso - le recordó enojado - Y créeme que si yo ya hubiera besado a alguien, se los hubiera dicho.

No fue su intención admitir que nunca había besado a nadie, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, pero al menos pareció calmar a Hermione, porque sus hombros se bajaron tras su admisión.

\- Lo siento - respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa - Nunca quise lastimarte...

\- No me lastimaste - gruño Ron, volviendo a intentar quitarla del camino.

\- Ron - le interrumpió enmarcando su cara entre sus manos. Ambos se congelaron ante la muestra de afecto y la chica apartó las manos como si su cara quemara.

Hubo unos segundo de un incómodo silencio cargado, en donde Ron intentó tomar varias respiraciones profundas - Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con miedo, pero aun así dijo - ¿Qué cosa?

\- Si él estuviera aquí... ¿Aún me hubieras invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn o hubieras ido con él?

La expresión de Hermione se suavizo - No quiero ir con nadie más que contigo, yo... - tomó una respiración profunda antes de admitir - Incluso para el baile de Yule, sólo quería ir contigo...

Ron dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo - Bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio, parecía que estaba juntando la valentía para preguntarle algo - ¿Ron? ¿Por qué te importa tanto a quien bese?

\- P-Porque eres mi mejor amiga y-y quiero que estés bien - balbuceó de inmediato, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su decepción - Oh - susurró mientras sus hombros se cayeron.

Ron carraspeó la gargante incómodamente - C-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el castillo, todavía no es tan tarde.

El joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando a una miserable Hermione en donde estaba hasta que su mente se puso al día con él.

 _¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Ese era tu momento de poner tus cartas en la mesa! ¿Quieres que alguien más la besé? Porque si eso pasa, no será culpa de nadie más que tuya, porque no tuviste la valentía de besarla cuando pudiste hacerlo._

Tratando de respirar valientemente, subió las escaleras con paso decidido hasta que se encontró con Hermione, quien estaba empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Hermione se detuvo - ¿Ron? Pensé que ibas a-

Ron no la dejó terminar. Pusó sus manos en sus caderas y la jaló un escalón más para que estuviera justo enfrente de él, sofocando su grito sorprendido con sus labios.

La joven se congeló por un segundo, Ron pudo sentir como tomaba un respiro sorprendido, pero tomó un segundo antes de que sintiera que los músculos de su cara se relajaran y sus labios se empezaran a mover en contra de los suyos.

Las manos de Hermione vagaron entre su cuello, su cara, su cabello y finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, desesperada por acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras sus bocas seguían moviéndose con entusiasmo. Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretó tanto que terminó alzándola ligeramente, haciendo que sólo las puntas de sus pies tocaran el escalón, pero ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta mientras sus lenguas finalmente se encontraban.

Después de varios minutos acalorados, finalmente separaron sus labios para respirar, pero sus brazos se quedaron firmemente envueltos en el otro y sus caras seguían tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire.

\- De acuerdo - respiró Ron con una sonrisa - Tal vez no sólo me importa porque eres mi amiga.

Hermione se rió encantada - Tal vez - lo besó otra vez.

Fue breve, pero fue suficiente para que la sonrisa de Ron se ampliara aún más - Entonces... esto significa que todavía iremos a la fiesta de Slughorn juntos.

Hermione se volvió a reír - Supongo que eso significa, sí.

\- Genial - sonrió Ron antes de mirar su reloj - Todavía no es tan tarde, ¿quieres dar esa vuelta que te dije conmigo?

\- Por supuesto - contestó Hermione alegremente y comenzarón a bajar las escaleras juntos, agarrados de la mano.


End file.
